The present invention relates to a multifunction switch assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly to a secondary detent system for a multifunction switch assembly.
Multifunction switch assemblies in vehicles typically include a handle which operates turn signals and high beam headlights. A knob is typically rotatably mounted on the outer end of the handle for operating the windshield wiper and wash functions. In one known design, the knob is secured to the other end of a shaft passing through the handle. Rotation of the knob relative to the handle causes rotation of the shaft. A gear at an inner end of the shaft engages a rack on a contactor carrier. Rotation of the knob and shaft causes linear displacement of the contactor carrier, thereby moving an electrical contactor relative to one or more electrical terminals, thereby selectively activating different windshield wipers functions. A plurality of detent fingers are spring biased inwardly from the knob against a plurality of detents on the handle. Graphical indicia adjacent the knob indicate the rotational position of the knob relative to the handle and, ideally, the function activated by the corresponding position of the contactor relative to the terminals. However, there is a large amount of tolerance stackup between the knob and the contactor and relatively little travel between positions of the contactor. As a result, the graphics adjacent the knob may indicate that the knob is in one rotational position corresponding to a first electrical function while the contactor is actually in a different position activating a different electrical function.